Drifting Away
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Sirius aurait dû aller chez les Serpentard. Au lieu de quoi, il est parti à Gryffondor et a laissé Regulus tout seul.


**Drifting Away**

Comme tous les Serpentard, Regulus détestait les Gryffondors. Parce qu'ils étaient stupides. Parce qu'ils étaient bruyants. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas se tenir. Parce qu'ils enfreignaient toujours les règles.

Mais pour Regulus, le pire crime des Gryffondors était le fait qu'ils lui avaient volé son frère.

Sirius était supposé aller à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de la famille Black depuis le début de la lignée. Il était supposé porter le vert et l'argent, avec l'écusson au serpent sur ses robes d'école. Il était supposé avoir un lit dans le dortoir sous le lac.

Il était supposé être là pour accueillir Regulus à la table des Serpentard pour sa propre répartition, il était supposé l'aider à se retrouver dans le château et l'aider avec ses devoirs, il était supposé le protéger contre les élèves plus âgés qui trouvaient drôles de s'en prendre aux premières années.

Et au lieu de ça, il s'asseyait avec ces stupides lions et laissait Regulus tout seul, en proie à l'hostilité des autres Serpentard qui n'étaient pas tendres avec le frère d'un traître à son sang. Le cadet Black ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, les moqueries ou la condescendance.

Dans les deux cas, ça lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Après cinq semaines de ce traitement, il avait enfin craqué et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage pour y sangloter tout à son aise. Si Mère l'avait vu, elle lui aurait donné la cravache, un Black ne pleurait pas, après tout. Même pas pour un enterrement.

Mais Mère n'était pas là pour le voir pleurer. Et Kreattur n'était pas là non plus pour consoler son « jeune maître ». Regulus était tout seul. Dire qu'il croyait que Poudlard serait une aventure. Une aventure en Enfer, oui.

En reniflant, Regulus s'essuya rageusement les yeux du revers de la main. Maintenant, il allait devoir se rincer la figure, s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention par des yeux rouges et un nez dégoulinant. Il poussa la porte de la cabine et sortit.

Sirius attendait près de la porte des toilettes, les mains dans le dos, les yeux fixés sur son petit frère.

Regulus se pétrifia comme s'il avait regardé un Basilic dans un miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea-t-il non sans hargne, douloureusement conscient de ses paupières bouffies et de sa lèvre supérieure humide.

Sirius prit l'air coincé et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de son cadet – en homme pur et dur, l'aîné Black perdait tous ses moyens quand on pleurait devant lui.

« Je t'ai vu entrer » lâcha-t-il. « J'attendais que tu ressortes. »

Regulus montra les dents.

« Comme c'est _chevaleresque_ » railla-t-il, « le beau et grand héros qui vient offrir son aide à la pauvre chose meurtrie. Très digne de ta maison. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis que Regulus se dirigeait vers les lavabos et tournait le robinet d'eau froide de l'un d'eux.

« Tu va bien ? »

Le garçon de onze ans s'aspergea copieusement le visage.

« Parce que ça t'intéresse, peut-être ? »

« Hé ! » grogna l'autre, une pointe nette d'agacement dans la voix. « Je suis ton frère, je te rappelle. »

Quelque chose cassa avec un petit bruit sec dans la poitrine de Regulus.

« T'es pas mon frère ! » hurla-t-il alors que les larmes jaillissaient de plus belle. « Tu m'entends, t'es pas mon frère ! Retourne avec tes stupides _Gryffondors_ , c'est eux qui t'intéressent ! Je te déteste ! »

Sirius faisait la tête de qui vient de se prendre un hippogriffe sur la tête et s'avança d'un pas vers son cadet qui craqua et lui sauta dessus, empoignant les épaisses boucles noires de son aîné et tirant violemment.

« AÏE ! » s'écria Sirius – il avait toujours eu le cuir chevelu ultrasensible, c'était la croix et la bannière pour lui raccourcir la tignasse et bien sûr, son petit frère ne manquait jamais d'utiliser ça contre lui quand ils se battaient.

« Je te déteste ! » continuait à crier désespérément Regulus. « Je te déteste ! »

Sirius le saisit par les poignets pour l'obliger à brandir les mains en l'air, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise et l'empêchant de donner des coups de poings. Hélas, Regulus pouvait toujours lui flanquer des coups de pied dans les chevilles et ne se priva pas de lui asséner un magistral coup de boule. En plein sur le nez.

« Ouille ! Ben dis donc, on te tiens plus, toi » marmonna le troisième année ahuri, des étoiles voltigeant dans son champ de vision.

En guise de réponse, il manqua se prendre un genou dans les bijoux de famille, n'esquivant le désastre qu'au dernier moment, et resserra sa prise sur les poignets de son frère qui continuait à s'agiter comme un lutin dans un filet.

Heureusement, Regulus n'avait guère d'endurance et finit par s'avachir contre la poitrine de son aîné au bout de quelques minutes. Le nez dans la chemise à l'écusson Gryffondor, le première année se mit à gémir doucement.

« Tu t'es calmé ? » interrogea doucement Sirius, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix – et s'il n'avait pas été chez les lions, il aurait pu être crédible.

Regulus se moucha dans la cravate rouge et or. Sirius se tendit légèrement avant de se relâcher, et une main vint tapoter gentiment le haut du crâne du plus jeune Black.

« C'est bon, Reggie. C'est passé, maintenant. C'est fini, ça va mieux… »

Exactement le genre de bêtises que répétait l'aîné Black quand son cadet venait le trouver en larmes parce qu'il y avait du tonnerre dehors, parce qu'il y avait _peut-être_ un monstre sous le lit ou dans le placard, ou parce que Père et Mère se disputaient trop fort. En tant que membre de la Maison Black, Regulus aurait dû être au dessus du besoin de ces sornettes. Il aurait dû repousser le traître et lui cracher son mépris à la figure pour ses pathétiques tentatives de réconfort.

Il n'aurait pas dû passer les bras autour de la taille de son grand frère et serrer de toutes ses forces, comme un gamin de onze ans fatigué et triste.

Sirius s'était mis à lui frotter le dos, sans cesser de dévider ses niaiseries.

« C'est passé, ça va aller, ça va s'arranger. »

 _Non, rien ne va s'arranger_ , pensa amèrement Regulus, ses yeux gris-noir fixés sur l'écusson au lion ornant la chemise de Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son frère.


End file.
